fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Star☆彡
This song is 2nd ending of Pretty Rhythm : Revolution and a Insert Songs Sung by Soleil. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Kyō mo kyō tote idol katsudō Let's, egao, egao, Lesson.1 (Sō sō ī kao de smile!) Chotto saikin no calorie over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 Koi mo choppiri akogareru kedo OH! Scandal ha mondaigai (NO-NO! Komarimasu!) High tension ni shisei tadashite (O'kay!) Zenryoku tōkyū desu♪ Jibun wo, CHECK!! CHECK!! CHECK!! Kibishiku ne! Audition shichau yo Everyday Kagayakeru Watashi no ude shidai (Are you ready?) Mirai produce Kakugo shite ne Kyō mo heart wo Special coord shite Migaite ikunda (Mada mada!) Naritai vision, jiyū jizai ni Itsuka zettai! Jibun to no yakusoku Original Star, mezashite ikō☆彡 |-| Kanji= 今日も今日とてアイドル活動 レッツ　笑顔　笑顔 Lesson.1 （そうそう！イイ顔でスマイル） ちょっと最近カロリーオーバー　（わお！） スタイルキープ Lesson.2 恋もちょっぴり憧れるけど OH!! スキャンダルは問題外 （NO-NO!　困ります！） ハイテンションに姿勢正して　（オッケー） 全力投球です♪ 自分を CHECK!!x3 厳しくね！　オーディションしちゃうよ エブリデイ輝ける　私のウデ次第 （Are you ready?) 未来プロデュース　覚悟してね 今日もハートをスペシャルコーデして　磨いていくんだ　（まだまだ！） なりたいビジョン　自由自在に いつか絶対！自分との約束 オリジナルスター　目指して行こう☆彡 |-| English= Today's also a "today of idol activities" Let's smile and smile, Lesson.1 (That's right! Smile in a nice face) I just recently had a calories over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 I also want to fall in love a bit OH! Scandals gonna question me (NO-NO! I'm troubled) Make a straight posture in high tension (Okay!) With a best pitching♪ Keep check yourself, strictly! And let's have an audition Everyday shines, and surely with my arms (Are you ready?) Get prepared for the future produce So today too, have a special coord by your heart, and go polish it (and still!) You can freely be the vision you wanted to be And surely someday! As our promise to our selves Let's go and aim the Original Star☆彡 Full Ver. Rōmaji= Kyō mo kyō tote idol katsudō Let's, egao, egao, Lesson.1 (Sō sō ī kao de smile!) Chotto saikin no calorie over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 Koi mo choppiri akogareru kedo OH! Scandal ha mondaigai (NO-NO! Komarimasu!) High tension ni shisei tadashite (O'kay!) Zenryoku tōkyū desu♪ Jibun wo, CHECK!! CHECK!! CHECK!! Kibishiku ne! Audition shichau yo Everyday Kagayakeru Watashi no ude shidai (Are you ready?) Mirai produce Kakugo shite ne Kyō mo heart wo Special coord shite Migaite ikunda (Mada mada!) Naritai vision, jiyū jizai ni Itsuka zettai! Jibun to no yakusoku Original Star, mezashite ikō☆彡 Nande Nandaka Muteki na kibun Nē kiteru? kiteru! lucky chance (Gyutto! tsukande break!) Matte, kyū ni ha tomarenai kara (Piiinch?) Toki ni ha shinkokyū Idol datte onnanoko da mon Mō, yowaki yowaki acchi ike (Kiratto namida bye-bye) Chanto minnna ni 100% (Okeoke okay!) Otodoke junbi chū♪ Ashita he, JUMP!! JUMP!! JUMP!! Omoikkiri! Shinken shōbu da yo Only one Kagayakeru Watashi ha mō sugu (Are you ready?) Mirai produce Hajimatteru Egaita yume ni Special appeal de Kotaete ikunda (Mada mada!) Ima saikō no mabushisa de step up!! Chiisakutatte Jubun dake no hikari Original Star, mezashiteru star Kirakira motto mabataite Hitorizutsu no starlight Sora ippai ni ichiban no Jibun de kagayake Ima ha chiisana hikari datte Shinjite iru yo Watashi no kanōsei Shōmei suru kara (Kanarazu!) Mirai produce Kakugo shite ne Kyō mo heart wo Special coord shite Migaite ikunda (Mada mada!) Naritai vision, jiyū jizai ni Itsuka zettai! Jibun to no yakusoku Original Star, mezashite ikō☆彡 |-| Kanji= 今日も今日とてアイドル活動 レッツ　笑顔　笑顔　Lesson.1 (そうそう!イイ顔でスマイル!) ちょっと最近カロリーオーバー? (わお!) スタイルキープ　Lesson.2 恋もちょっぴり憧れるけど OH!! スキャンダルは問題外 (NO-NO! 困ります!) ハイテンションに姿勢正して (オッケー!) 全力投球です♪ 自分を CHECK!!×3 キビシくね! オーディションしちゃうよ エブリデイ 輝ける わたしのウデ次第 (Are you ready?) 未来プロデュース 覚悟してね 今日もハートを スペシャルコーデして 磨いていくんだ (まだまだ!) なりたいビジョン　自由自在に いつか絶対! 自分との約束 オリジナルスター　目指していこう☆彡 なんでなんだかムテキな気分 ねえキテる?キテる!ラッキーチャンス (ぎゅっと!掴んでブレイク!) 待って、急には止まれないから (ぴーんち?) 時には深呼吸 アイドルだって女の子だもん もう、弱気　弱気　あっちいけ (キラッと涙バイバイ) ちゃんとみんなに100% (オケオケオッケー!) お届け準備中♪ 明日へJUMP!!×3 思いっきり! 真剣勝負だよ オンリーワン 輝ける わたしはもうすぐ (Are you ready?) 未来プロデュース はじまってる 描いた夢に スペシャルアピールで 応えていくんだ (まだまだ!) 今最高の　まぶしさでステップUP!! ちいさくたって 自分だけの光 オリジナルスター　目指してるスター キラキラもっと瞬いて ひとりずつのスターライト 空いっぱいにいちばんの 自分で輝け 今はちいさな光だって 信じているよ わたしの可能性 証明するから (かならず!) 未来プロデュース 覚悟してね 今日もハートをスペシャルコーデして 磨いていくんだ (まだまだ!) なりたいビジョン　自由自在に いつか絶対!　自分との約束 オリジナルスター　目指していこう☆彡 |-| English= Today's also a "today of idol activities" Let's smile and smile, Lesson.1 (That's right! Smile in a nice face) I just recently had a calories over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 I also want to fall in love a bit OH! Scandals gonna question me (NO-NO! I'm troubled) Make a straight posture in high tension With a best pitching♪ Keep check yourself, strictly! And let's have an audition Everyday shines, and surely with my arms (Are you ready?) Get prepared for the future produce So today too, have a special coord by your heart, and go polish it (and still!) You can freely be the vision you wanted to be And surely someday! As our promise to our selves Let's go and aim the Original Star☆彡 Somehow it was an invincible feeling Hey, will you come? Will you come? Lucky chance! (Tightly! Grab the break) Hold on, I suddenly can't stop (Pinch!) The time deeply breathes Since idols are girls Now, cowardly, cowardly, go over there (To my twinkling tears, bye bye) Properly with everyone in 100% (Okeoke Okay!) I'm preparing to reach it♪ Keep jumping for tomorrow in full blast! In proper way I'll be the only one shines right now (Are you ready?) The future produce begins Go answer anything in our drawn dreams with Special Appeals (and still!) To the best brightness now, go step UP!! Even it's so small, but it's our own light Go aim the original star now, because you're a star Twinkles and go more twinkling Become the starlight alone Within the sky, the only one is your own light Get prepared for the future produce So today too, have a special coord by your heart, and go polish it (and still!) You can freely be the vision you wanted to be And surely someday! As our promise to our selves Let's go and aim the Original Star☆彡 Category:Real Life Songs